A Sophie Story
by pepper2006
Summary: About Sophie Ellis Bextor, finish later


**Sophie Story**

It was a unpleasant and dark day with a lot of rain and Sonny wasn't allowed to play outside with his friends. He sat down on a chair staring at Sophie with a mad look on his face.

'Sonny why don't you find something to enjoy yourself with?' Sophie asked. Sonny stood op and turned his chair so he was facing the other side of the room, still angry. Sophie looked at him and decided it was better to leave him alone. A few minutes later there was a strange sound coming from the living room. Sophie looked up from her work and was thinking of what that sound could have been. She went to the living room to see what was happening there.

When she opened the door she found a complete chaos, and Sonny playing with his Lego stones. She walked into the room to ask Sonny why he was making a big mess. Suddenly she felt something stinging beneath her feet and she jumped in the air while making a very high sound. Sonny looked at her with big eyes. 'Sonny what are you doing here!' Sophie asked with tears of pain in her eyes.

'Nothing mommy.' was his simple reply. 'Why do you cry?' he added when he saw she was still holding her wounded foot. 'Because I stepped on one of your Lego stones which wasn't supposed to be _here_ on the ground.' When Sophie saw he was still staring at her she told him to go to his room and play there with Lego. After putting all of his Lego stones in a big box he slowly walked to his room.

Sophie tried to walk back to her computer so she could continue her work again. After walking a few steps she sat down on the floor because of the pain in her foot. 'They should sue the creators of Lego.' she said to herself. 'Why would you sue them?' came a reply from behind her. She made another high sound and before she knew what was happening she was standing in front of a laughing Richard. 'That must have been a new way to greet me.' he said trying not to laugh harder by the look on her face.

After standing there for a while Sophie's foot began to hurt even more so she said Richard to stop laughing like a duck and help her to a chair. Richard was soon quiet and walked with her to a chair. Sophie sat down with a dramatically sigh. 'Should we call a doctor or should we go to the hospital first?' Richard said with a serious face. 'Stop laughing at me and get me a plaster.' Sophie said.

Richard walked out of the room to get Sophie her plaster. When he finally found them he saw he could choose bob the builder or Dora the explorer. He stared at them for a few more minutes and took the Dora plasters with him. When he saw Sophie sitting he had to try very hard not to laugh again which was very hard since Sophie sat with her foot high like it was broken.

He got the plaster out of the box and tried to paste it on Sophie's foot before she saw it was a Dora plaster. He almost reached her foot when he heard Sophie ask 'What kind of thing is on the plaster Richard?' 'Nothing.' he said and tried to paste it on her foot again. Again he almost reached he foot when she said 'I see something...Tell me what is on it or you will never see my foot or any other part of my body again!' Richards mouth fell open and he quickly showed Sophie the Dora figure on the plaster.

Sophie let out a deep sigh and said Richard to paste the stupid thing on her foot. When he was finally done he asked Sophie if there was any way to ease the pain. 'Hmmm maybe a little kiss will help?' She said with a very high and sad tone. 'I have to think about that.' Was Richards reply and he pretended to think very hard.

Sophie sat down with a sad face when Richard sad that. Richard saw that so he told Sophie to close her eyes. She felt Richard placing a kiss on her lips when she closed them, she smiled and opened her eyes. They kept staring at each other when Sophie remembered she wanted to check on Sonny. She tried to get up but Richard stopped her and asked what she was doing. 'I wanted to see what Sonny is doing.' Was her answer. Richard told her not to move and that he would go to Sonny.

Richard walked out of the room and Sophie was alone again. She was hoping Sonny was playing with some other toy that didn't make a big mess. It was quiet in the room and Sophie tried to see where her gameboy was. It appeared to be on a table 1 meter away from her. She reached out with her hand trying to get the gameboy without moving like Richard told her. It was harder than she thought it was.

When Richard walked back into the living room he found Sophie reaching for her game boy. She was close and almost far enough to pick it up when Richard fell over his own feet. Sophie tried to get up when she heard Richard fall. It didn't really happen like she wanted to and she almost fell of her chair. Richard was on his feet again and saw Sophie fall, he made a giant step and tried to catch her.

He was just a second to late and they both fell on the floor. Sophie looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 'I almost got it!' she said. Richard got up and gave Sophie her game boy. 'Next time it's better you just ask me to give it, I think it will prevent a lot of bruises.' He said. Sophie wisely ignored this.

The rest of the day passed slowly and when it was dinner time Sonny could barely keep his eyes open. They ate pizza and when Sophie and Richard were finished they saw Sonny trying to put a piece of pizza in his mouth. It had almost reached it's target when his eyes closed. The next moment his face was covered with pizza. Sophie lifted his now very red face from his plate. 'I'm not tired.' was his answer. 'Yes you are.' Sophie said with a soft voice before she picked him up.

She walked with Sonny in her arm to the bathroom so she could clean up his face, covered with cheese and pizza. Sonny just continued sleeping. When Sonny was ready for his bed he asked if Sophie could read him a story. Sophie tried to find his favourite book and started reading it when she found it beneath his bed.

When she finished reading the first page Sonny was sleeping like a little angel. Sophie got up from his bed to put the book away. She opened the door as quiet as possible. It was almost opened when it gave a loud squeak. Sonny stayed asleep but now she had to close the door. Without a sound this time. She walked back to the living room when she hears Sonny call her. 'Mommy you're not finished yet!'

Sophie let out a loud sigh and went back to Sonny's room. She picked up the book and started reading page two this time. She didn't even finish it when she saw he was sleeping again. A new record Sophie thought.

Sophie went back to Richard and jumped next to him on the couch. 'Want to watch a movie?' he asked. Sophie liked the idea so they tried to choose a movie they both liked. Thirty minutes later Richard wanted to see 300 and Sophie thought seeing Monty Pythons meaning of life would be a better idea.

'But that movie doesn't make any sense.' Richard said. 'Like 300 does.' Sophie replied. 'Yes it does, it is based on historical facts.' Sophie had to think about this before she answered very carefully. 'I thought it was based on a comic book.' Richards mouth fell open again. 'So we are going to watch Monty Python. But we can watch 300 the next time.' They placed the DVD in the DVD-player and started to watch the movie.

They were at the part where the death brings a visit when they heard footsteps coming from Sonny's room. 'Stop the movie I think I heard something.' Richard said. 'I think you are just scared.' Richard gave her a tired look and stopped the movie. He got up from the couch and walked to Sonny's room. He was about to open the door when Sonny screamed a loud Boo! which caused Richard to jump in the air with a white face. Sophie who saw this happen was now tolling on the floor laughing.

'Sophie stop!' Richard told her when he got back some colour in his face. Unfortunately for him it made Sophie laugh even harder. Richard looked from Sophie to Sonny and had to admit it had been pretty funny.

'Pretty funny!' Sophie tried to say 'It was better than watching the Dutch Idols!'


End file.
